Estaciones
by Darth Vicious
Summary: Las cuatro historias cortas de Joseph Palmer han sido reconocidas unánimemente como un género aparte. Su timbre poético y belleza resonante evoca emociones que a veces son poderosas y a veces sutiles.
1. Invierno

_Los personajes e historias de Ranma 1/2 son copyright (c) Rumiko Takahashi y han sido usadas aquí sin permiso ni licencia.  
No se reclama derecho de propiedad alguno sobre este trabajo. Esta obra es estrictamente para uso no comercial, y ha sido creada sólo para el disfrute de los fanáticos.  
  
_ **_ Invierno_**

  
Ranma abrió sus ojos lentamente y se quedó mirando las vigas del techo. Nunca antes lo había notado, pero esta noche se veían algo diferentes. Las marcadas sombras que normalmente atravesaban los tableros eran algo más suaves, y la luz un poco más azul. Ranma sintió un leve escalofrío. Esta noche seguramente sería la más fría, y podía presentirlo. Se volvió encima de su estómago y empezó a tirar la colcha por sobre su hombro. Su pecho empezó a sentirse más frío y... húmedo. 

Un momento después se sentó e inspeccionó su colchón con sus manos... Una gran mancha de humedad cubría la mitad izquierda y, al lado de ella, yacía un balde metálico volcado. Ranma-chan observó a su padre, que en ese mismo momento era un gran panda ligeramente húmedo. Meditó por algunos momentos y, teniendo en cuenta las pistas que estaban a mano, formuló una hipótesis que encajaba con la evidencia. 

Se levantó y sostuvo el balde con la idea de golpear a su padre con él. El asa crujió levemente, pero su sonido pareció un disparo. Se detuvo, escuchando disiparse el eco del sonido. La casa estaba en silencio. El murmullo constante de Tokyo se había detenido, a excepción del silbato de un lejano tren. Ranma-chan dejó el balde en el suelo. Esperaría hasta mañana para ajustar cuentas. Quizás habría hasta una capa de hielo en el estanque. 

Se deslizó hacia la puerta y salió. El vestíbulo estaba bañado por una luz suave. Su atención se dirigió a la ventana. Afuera, los copos de nieve parecían deslizarse hacía el suelo, a regañadientes, haciendo varias pausas, como si cada uno de ellos siguiera una compleja coreografía. Escogió uno de los copos y lo siguió con la mirada hasta que alcanzó la blanca manta que cubría el patio. Magnetizada, miró fijamente a la luz de la calle mientras la nieve la cubría. 

Algunos momentos después se estremeció, contuvo un estornudo y consideró la posibilidad de cambiarse sus ropas húmedas. "¿Cuánto tiempo he estado de pie aquí?", pensó. "Debe ser este cuerpo de chica que me hace actuar así." 

Silenciosamente bajó las escaleras y entró a la cocina. Llenó una tetera y la puso en el quemador, activando el control para encender la llama, pero no escuchó ningún siseo de gas, sólo el manso zumbido del refrigerador y el tic-tac del reloj. Probó el termo, pero todo lo que obtuvo fue un goteo de agua fría. "Quizás el baño aún esté lo suficientemente caliente", pensó. 

El cuarto del lavado parecía un poco más cálido, y el reflejo de la luz nocturna era todo lo que necesitaba. Ranma se sacó el pijama húmedo y lo echó en el cesto del lavado, recogió una toalla grande y deslizó la puerta del baño. Un ola cálida de aire ligeramente perfumado pasó sobre ella, mientras una ola fría a su espalda la impulsó a cerrar la puerta con rapidez. Estaba buscando las luces cuando una voz que surgió de la bañera detuvo su mano. 

--Ranma... por favor deja las luces apagadas --dijo Akane. Ranma se volvió y vio a Akane en la bañera, observando por la ventana hacia fuera. 

--Akane. Oh, ah, lo siento. Regresaré más tarde --dijo Ranma encaminándose a la puerta. 

--Espera...--dijo Akane--. Está bien. No te vayas. 

--Pero tú estás... --murmuró Ranma-- ... en la bañera. 

--Ven y caliéntate antes de que pesques un resfrío. Después de todo, ¿no querrás desperdiciar la oportunidad de fisgonear a una marimacho? Ah... no respondas. 

Ranma suspiró y caminó cautelosamente hacia el otro extremo de la tina, evitando mirar a Akane, y agradeciendo que ella le hubiera dado una oportunidad de quedarse callada. Al menos, por ahora. 

--¿Y que te ha hecho venir acá, Ranma? 

--Por lo que puedo decir, papá sintió frío en medio de la noche y decidió que estaría más caliente como un panda húmedo. Derramó medio balde de agua en mi cama durante el proceso. Bajé a buscar un poco de agua caliente para poder cambiar de nuevo. 

--¿Por qué quieres cambiar? ¿No habría bastado con que te secaras y te cambiaras de ropa? 

--Sí, pero este cuerpo de chica es un poco más difícil de temperar --Ranma hizo una pausa--. Nunca le había dicho eso a nadie. 

--Será nuestro secreto. 

--¿Y que estás haciendo tú, a estas horas, en el baño? 

--¿Y con mi prometido? --concluyó Akane. Ella miró a través de la ventana--. Adoro mirar la nieve. Una vez, cuando era pequeña, mi mamá me trajo a la bañera durante una tormenta de nieve y nos quedamos sentadas aquí mirando. Desde entonces me gusta salir a escondidas en la noche cuando nieva, especialmente en la primera nevada del año, como hoy. Pienso sobre muchas cosas. A veces pienso en mamá. Nadie lo sabe... --. Hizo una pausa y miró a Ranma --... excepto tú. 

Ranma miró a Akane tímidamente. Akane sonrió. 

--¿No deberías haber cambiado ya? 

--Toma un poco más de tiempo cuando el agua está tibia. 

--Me gusta así de tibia. Puedo quedarme más tiempo que si estuviera caliente --dijo Akane. 

--Siento molestar tanto. Intente ir antes a la cocina. No pude encender el quemador. Sonaba como si se hubiera acabado el gas, y el termo estaba vacío. 

--Eso es gracioso --dijo Akane--. Kasumi calentó mucha agua para el té de esta noche. Nabiki salió con sus amigas, y nuestros padres decidieron tomar sake durante toda la tarde. Debería haber quedado agua en el termo y el quemador debería estar funcionando. 

Ranma sintió que el cambio ya venía, una sensación extraña en las partes más afectadas, seguida por algo que se sentía como si estuviera flexionando sus músculos, pero que ocurría involuntariamente. Había intentando algunas veces que el proceso fuera más lento, sin resultado. Era como intentar reducir la velocidad de un hipo o un estornudo. Su incremento de tamaño causó una pequeña ola que cruzó la tina y salpicó la barbilla de Akane, lanzando un par de salpicaduras fuera de la bañera. 

Akane se rió. 

--¡Por fin! ¡Estaba empezando a creer que te habías quedado atascado de nuevo! 

Ranma repentinamente fue consciente de la presencia de Akane. El sonido de su voz hacía que su corazón retumbara, y, de pronto, reconoció que la esencia en el aire era de su shampoo o lo que fuera que ella usaba. Casi con pánico, advirtió que ella estaba en la tina junto a él, y que la luz de afuera hacía que pareciera tan... tan... bonita. 

--Será mejor que me vaya antes de que nos pillen juntos --dijo. 

--No te preocupes. Con todo el sake que nuestros padres tomaron, no hay muchas posibilidades de que se levante alguno de ellos hasta tarde, Nabiki regresó tarde y Kasumi... --Akane se detuvo y pareció perpleja. 

Ranma había recobrado la mayor parte de sus sentido, y por una vez no inició una discusión. 

--¿Qué hay con Kasumi? --preguntó. 

--Ella estaba actuando rara. Cuando llegué, ella apagó la televisión, me dio una excusa extraña y se fue rápidamente a la cocina. Cuando la encendí, todavía estaba el informe del tiempo. Y cuando me fui a acostar, pude verla entrar a su cuarto con un balde... 

--¿No estarás insinuando que fue ella quién empapó mi cama y plantó la evidencia en papá, o sí? Y yo que estaba planeando lanzarlo al estanque mañana en la mañana. 

--¿Por qué tienes que estar siempre peleando con tu padre? 

--Yo no... --protestó Ranma, y se detuvo, pensando que no era bueno empezar ahora una discusión--. No lo sé, la mayor parte de las veces es sólo entrenamiento. A veces me hace enojar a propósito. A veces yo soy el que me enfado cuando pienso en algunas de las locuras en las que me ha metido. 

--Como... --sugirió Akane. 

--Como el viaje a China, el acuerdo con mi madre, y todo lo que tenga que ver con Happosai. 

--¿Qué hay acerca del acuerdo con mi padre? 

Ranma se detuvo. 

--Eso es... --se ruborizó--. Eso está bien --. Se quedó sentado en silencio por un largo tiempo. El viento disminuyó un poco, y la nieve cedió un poco, pero el resultado era un blanco cercano afuera. En alguna parte de la casa, una tabla crujió con un sonido repentino que sobresalto a los dos. 

--Yo sólo estaba pensando... --Akane rompió el silencio-- sobre compartir algún día esto con mi propia hija. 

--O hijo --agregó Ranma, como si estuviera en trance. Ellos se habían estado mirando por largo tiempo. 

Finalmente Akane dijo. 

--Deberíamos ir... arriba. 

--Bien. Probablemente deba ir yo primero. --Ranma se levantó, colocando una toalla alrededor de su cintura. Salió de la tina y se dirigió a la puerta. 

--Ranma... --Akane se había dedo vuelta en la tina y le estaba observando con su barbilla encima de sus brazos cruzados en el borde de la tina -- ... buenas noches. 

--Buenas noches Akane --Ranma cerró la puerta, se secó y se vistió con una sudadera que había dejado para lavar antes. 

Subió los escalones e hizo una pausa en la cima para mirar al patio. La nieve había dejado de caer, dejando un manto brillante sobre el patio y la azotea, hasta donde alcanzaba su vista. Era como un paquete de regalo, y en sólo unas horas más el pueblo despertaría y todos los niños impacientes saldrían a abrirlo sin detenerse a mirar. 

--Bonito, ¿verdad? --susurró Akane. 

Ranma casi saltó fuera de su sudadera. 

--¿Cuánto... cuánto rato has estado ahí? --murmuró. 

--Sólo un minuto, o dos --ella apretó la mano de Ranma, y acercándose a él suspiró en su oído --. Buenas noches, de nuevo. 

Mientras ella se acercaba a él, nuevamente se sintió consciente de su cercanía, de su perfume, de la calidez de su respiración en su mejilla. Ranma miró como Akane caminaba hasta el final del vestíbulo y, con un movimiento largamente practicado, abrió su puerta silenciosamente. Se volvió y le ofreció una sonrisa y una ligera inclinación mientras entraba. La puerta se cerró sin ruido detrás de ella. "¿Cuando tiempo estuvo allí?", se preguntó. Quizás era más que sólo su cuerpo de chica, después de todo. 

Ranma entró en su cuarto y cuidadosamente extendió su cama. El techo se veía igual que siempre, los mismos patrones distintivos de luz y sombras. Al menos algo volvió a la normalidad, pensó. Puso su cabeza en sus manos mientras sus pensamientos sopesaban los acontecimientos de esa noche. Rodó sobre su estómago y su pecho empezó a sentirse frío, y una sensación extraña empezó... 

* * *

** Fin** **Nota del autor:**  
  
_Esta historia vino de ninguna parte. Espero que les halla gustado. Como pueden notar, prefiero el lado romántico de la historia de Ranma y Akane. He observado la serie de TV completa (en japonés), las películas, las OVAs y he coleccionado todo el manga (hasta el número 31) y mi parte favorita de la historia es el lento romance que se va construyendo entre ambos._  
_Aunque no sea seguro, yo también me suscribo a la teoría de que Kasumi sabe mucho más de lo que aparenta._  
_Honestamente adoro recibir correo de los amigos que han leído mis historias. Si les han gustado, por favor suelten una linea a mailto:jpalmer@best.com_  
_Mis otras historias se pueden encontrar en mi página   
**"Invierno" 1994, Joseph Palmer**  
_


	2. Primavera

_Los personajes e historias de Ranma 1/2 son copyright (c) Rumiko Takahashi y han sido usadas aquí sin permiso ni licencia.  
No se reclama derecho de propiedad alguno sobre este trabajo. Esta obra es estrictamente para uso no comercial, y ha sido creada sólo para el disfrute de los fanáticos.  
  
_ **_ Primavera_**

  
La campana de viento resonó con suavidad, el percutor apenas rozó su lado interno. Akane lo percibió a pesar de los ruidos de la cena. Parte de ella estaba allí, con los demás, mientras otra observaba como una extraña, advirtiendo ahora algunas pequeñas cosas que ya parecían usuales. 

Esta primavera no estaba siendo especialmente calurosa, y era la primera vez en el año que los Tendos y los Saotomes cenaban con las puertas abiertas. De algún modo semejaba una ocasión festiva. Kasumi lo había hecho parecer así, no porque hubiera algún plato especial en la mesa, sino porque cada uno de ellos estaba perfectamente presentado. La mesa se veía como la portada de un imaginario libro de cocina. 

Akane, sentada en sus talones al lado de Ranma, ocasionalmente le echaba una mirada furtiva cuando él no estaba mirando. Atendió su voz por unos instantes, diciendo algo sobre una nueva técnica de entrenamiento, mientras su padre respondía con su murmullo profundo. Ranma a veces hablaba de la misma manera, apenas moviendo sus labios. Usualmente reservaba ese tono de voz cuando trataba de rehuir una respuesta. Ya había oído ese tono de voz antes. 

"Soy feliz", pensó. Sólo feliz. Ranma últimamente había estado bastante soportable. No tenían una discusión seria desde hacía meses, y realmente disfrutaba las pequeñas chanzas entre ambos. Sospechaba que Ranma también, puesto que se plegaba a ellas con entusiasmo. 

La introspección de Akane se rompió con la pregunta de Kasumi. 

--Akane, ¿me ayudas a lavar los platos? 

--Sí --respondió, levantándose y empezando a recogerlos. Uno por uno los demás se excusaron, los padres por otro juego de shogi, Nabiki a su habitación. Ranma agradeció a Kasumi y salió al patio. 

Al llegar a la cocina, Kasumi exclamó sorpresivamente. 

--¡Olvidé el postre! 

Akane siguió su mirada hacia una pila de pequeñas cajas púrpuras. 

--Las compré especialmente para hoy. Supongo que aún podemos llevárselas cuando terminemos con los platos -- Kasumi llenó el fregadero mientras Akane guardaba las salsas y especias. 

Akane observó mientras su hermana enjuagaba cuidadosamente los platos, absorbida por su trabajo, con el toque preciso, tal como Ranma cuando hacia sus precalentamientos. Rápidamente la cocina estuvo limpia, con todo de regreso en su sitio. Akane siempre había amado la cocina así, oliendo a limpio y pareciendo pulcra y acogedora. 

--¡Tenemos mucha suerte por tener una cocina grande! --dijo Kasumi--. Algunas de mis amigas tienen departamentos muy pequeños y cocinas incluso más chicas. 

--¿Qué tan grande es la cocina de la clínica del doctor Tofú? --preguntó Akane. 

--También es grande. En la época en que tenía muchos pacientes internados, construyó una cocina grande para atenderlos. Pero en estos días es difícil que alguien necesite quedarse por una noche. 

Kasumi llenó una tetera grande y la puso en el quemador, sacando una gran bandeja, y colocando pequeños platillos en ella, y cuatro de las cajas. 

--Con esto será suficiente para todos --dijo--. Yo iré por Nabiki, mientras tú buscas a Ranma. 

--Sí. 

Akane dejó la cocina por la puerta trasera, buscando a Ranma en el dojo. No estaba allí, tampoco encima de la pajarera, ni peleando con su padre. Encontró a los demás alrededor de la mesa. Kasumi servía el té y abría las cajas. 

--¿Han visto a Ranma? --preguntó. 

--El no está arriba --respondió Nabiki. 

--No lo he visto desde la cena --respondió Soun--. No es usual para él perderse un regalo como este... ¿Cierto, Saotome? 

--Claro que no, Tendo. Si no aparece pronto sería una lástima desperdiciar su porción --respondió Genma mientras intentaba alcanzar la última caja sin abrir. 

--¡Mi parte está allí también! --protestó Akane, rescatando la caja con rapidez. 

--Miren --dijo Kasumi observando hacia algún sitio de afuera --. ¡Que hermoso atardecer! 

Akane miró hacia fuera por un momento, mientras recordaba. Saltó fuera de la mesa con su caja aún en la mano, y salió hacia la cocina. 

--Akane ¿no vas a comer con nosotros? --preguntó Kasumi. 

--Um... Creo que ya sé donde está Ranma. 

Una vez en la cocina, Akane tomó una bandeja de cama pequeña, una tetera del armario y lenta y cuidadosamente preparó té. Estaba bastante orgullosa de su habilidad de hacer el té y ahora los demás no podían distinguirlo del que preparaba Kasumi. Colocó la caja, un par de tazas y una pequeña tetera en la bandeja y subió al segundo piso. Pasó por enfrente del cuarto de Ranma, los de sus hermanas y el suyo propio, y salió hacia el tendedero. Cuidadosamente subió al tejado, sin poder evitar rasparse la muñeca. Además casi dejó caer dos veces la bandeja completa. 

Ranma estaba tendido en su sitio habitual, con la cabeza acunada en sus manos. 

--Hermoso atardecer --dijo Akane, poniendo la bandeja en el techo y sentándose a su lado. 

--Mmmm --dijo Ranma, mirándola-- ¿Qué es eso? 

--¡Sakura mochi! ¡Fresco de hoy! 

Ranma echó una mirada cautelosa, mientras cada músculo de su cuerpo pareció tensarse. 

--Kasumi los compró... 

Ranma se relajó. 

--De ese viejo chino... 

Ranma se congeló. 

--¡Es broma! ¡Es broma! 

Ranma se relajó nuevamente. 

--¡No me asustes así! 

Akane vertió el té, abrió la caja y sacó dos de los bultos envueltos. Le dio uno a Ranma. El, en lugar de abrirlo inmediatamente, lo contempló un momento e inhaló su fragancia. El complejo aroma asaltó sus sentidos, desatando una ola de recuerdos. Levantó la vista hacia Akane que lo observaba atentamente. Ya había visto antes esa mirada. 

--Pensé que dijiste que Kasumi los compró --dijo. 

--Si, lo hizo. 

--¿Entonces por qué me miras como si estuvieras buscando una "X" en mi cara? 

--¿Una "X"? -- Akane pareció sorprendida --. ¡Ah! No. No es eso. Lo único que veo en tu cara es una mirada feliz. ¿Por qué? 

--Las hojas de cereza. ¡Me encanta ese aroma! 

Akane olfateó su hoja cuidadosamente, olía como otras hojas de sakura, y algo más, muy familiar, pero no podía identificarlo. 

--Sí, es bueno --dijo ella--. Pero me recuerda algo más. 

--A mi también. Creo que es algo así como tabaco de pipa. 

--Sí, algo así, pero no de la que fuma Ji-san. 

--Y también me recuerda esos viajes a la montaña que papá y yo hacíamos durante el entrenamiento. En primavera algunas plantas huelen así. 

Akane enrolló la hoja superior, pero dejó la hoja de abajo para evitar tocar el pegajoso relleno de arroz. Se preguntó por un momentos por la existencia de la segunda hoja. Los hechos en casa no tenían una hoja en la parte superior. Debe ser para evitar que se peguen a la caja, pensó. Mordió el suave y pegajoso arroz y la dulce pasta de frijoles en su interior. Percibió un suave sabor a cerezas en el pastel, o quizá solo fuera la esencia de las hojas. 

--Son mejores que los que hice --dijo. 

--Debes haber usado malos ingredientes... --replicó Ranma, sin querer discutir realmente el asunto. 

Se sentaron juntos y observaron el sol que caía detrás de los edificios. El cielo se puso muy rojo, mientras unas pocas nubes altas permanecían al sol. Terminaron sus pasteles y el té en silencio, mientras el cielo se oscurecía. 

Ranma se deslizó hacia abajo en el tejado unos centímetros y se recostó nuevamente en sus manos. 

--Este es mi momento favorito del día --dijo. 

--¿Mmm? 

Akane miró a Ranma que yacía abajo. 

--Cuando papá y yo estábamos en los viajes de primavera, me gustaba salir a escondidas para ver el atardecer y tener un poco de tiempo para mí. Adoro cuando se levantan las primeras brisas frescas de la tarde. 

Akane cerró sus ojos. Había una brisa ligera, el aire frío mezclado con el calor que salía del tejado. Bess ladraba a nadie en particular, y otros perros respondían cerca. Podía oír los trenes y el lejano murmullo del tráfico. Un cambio en la dirección del viento trajo el dulce aroma de algunas flores que se abrían en la noche. Estiró sus brazos sobre de su cabeza y se sumergió en la fragancia del aire. 

--Ah. ¡Es tan bueno estar aquí! --dijo. 

Mientras bajaba sus brazos tropezó con el borde de la bandeja. La tetera resbaló peligrosamente al lado de ella, haciendo que la bandeja empezara a deslizarse hacia abajo, alejándose de ella. Ranma extendió la mano derecha con indolencia y detuvo su movimiento. Akane se levantó para atrapar la bandeja, pero perdió su asidero y empezó a deslizarse rápidamente hacia el borde del tejado. 

--¡Epaaaaaa! --gritó. 

--¡Akane! 

Ranma rodó hacía su lado mientras mantenía su mano derecha en la bandeja y envolvió su brazo izquierdo alrededor de la cintura de Akane mientras resbalaba. Ella se detuvo, con su cabeza confortablemente acunada en su brazo derecho, que aún sostenía el brazo de la bandeja. 

--¿Estás bien? --preguntó Ranma. 

--Mmmm. Sí. Gracias Ranma. Disculpa que sea tan torpe. 

Ella se quedó algunos momentos, gozando del abrazo accidental que recibía. Miró a Ranma. El aún respiraba nervioso mientras su corazón latía con fuerza. Cerró sus ojos e inhaló fuerte, para luego exhalar lentamente. Cuando se volvió a ella notó de repente que tenía su brazo alrededor de ella. Rápidamente lo quitó y lo dejó en el tejado. 

--¡Lo siento! --dijo. 

No había necesidad de soltarme tan pronto, pensó ella. Oh bien. 

Yacieron silenciosamente juntos en el tejado. Ella pensó en lo nervioso que se había puesto Ranma al resbalarse. ¿Su corazón realmente estaba corriendo, podría él estar realmente tan asustado de que ella resbalara fuera del tejado? ¿O era algo más? El siempre se veía tan atemorizado cada vez que se tocaban, aún cuando sólo estuvieran entrenando. Ella ni siquiera se había asustado. Ranma siempre la salvaba de algún modo. Sonrió a sí misma pensando cuantas veces ya la había salvado. El realmente era muy protector de ella, y le gustaba eso, aunque pudiera ponerse un poco celoso a veces. 

La mente de Akane recordó algo. Su amiga Sayuri había empezado a salir con un chico del 1C, y contaba todos los detalles a la hora del almuerzo. Akane raramente hablaba sobre Ranma a esa hora. Sus amigas habían oído ya muchas historias acerca de sus luchas, y no tenía muchos momentos jugosos de chismografía que compartir. 

La brisa levantó el olor de una barbacoa que le recordó el campamento. Pensó sobre Ranma en sus viajes de entrenamiento con su padre. Los viajes en que ella lo acompañara nunca resultaron muy divertidos. De hecho fueron desastrosos, pero por lo menos ahora había aprendido ya a preparar un curry bastante normal, que Ranma sí podía comer. 

Tomó un profundo respiro y observó a los pájaros que pasaban encima. Casi se sobresaltó por la vista, porque había olvidado completamente que estaba encima del tejado. Algo en el día la había llevado a perderse en sus pensamientos. Miró a Ranma. Tenía sus piernas cruzadas, con un tobillo descansando en la rodilla contraría, su pie moviéndose de cuando en cuando como la cola de un gato. Sus ojos enfocados en el infinito. Es por eso que él viene acá. 

--Oye Ranma... ¿En qué piensas? 

--Oh, en nada. 

--De verdad... ¿Qué estás pensando justo ahora? 

--Estaba pensando en algunos de mis amigos que están buscando trabajo de verano. Pensaba que podría intentar traer algunos estudiantes al dojo este verano. 

--Um. 

Akane advirtió la luna que se levantaba sobre el pueblo. 

--Vamos a necesitar un cartel para anunciar la Escuela Saotome de Artes Marciales Estilo Libre. 

--¿Un cartel? 

Ranma se volvió para mirar a Akane. 

--Bien. Si estás enseñando, necesitaremos tener un cartel para que la gente lo sepa. ¿Qué tal te suena "Escuela Saotome del dojo Tendo, Musbettsu Koktou"? Suena parecido al que tenía papá cuando empezó a enseñar aquí. 

--¿Eh? Pensé que este lugar siempre había sido el dojo Tendo. ¿No se llaman así tus abuelos? 

--Y mis bisabuelos, pero del lado de mi madre. Cuando papá empezó a enseñar aquí era el dojo Takahashi. Ellos no cambiaron el nombre hasta que papá se casó con mamá y asumió la enseñanza. 

--Siempre me pregunté cómo era que tu padre había podido conseguir un sitio tan grande y criar una familia, y aún así ocupar todo ese tiempo entrenando con mi padre. ¿Cómo fue que tu padre conoció a tu mamá? 

--Fue un matrimonio arreglado --rió Akane--. Creo que viene de familia. 

Ambos suspiraron. Ranma habló un poco acerca de sus planes para el dojo y Akane regresó a su estado de ensoñación, sin escuchar las palabras, sino concentrada en su voz, percibiendo el entusiasmo sobre el hecho de tomar estudiantes, su preocupación sobre el orden en el que debía enseñar las lecciones, cuándo hacer las clases, donde encontrar los alumnos. A veces parecía preocupado, pero hablaba sobre sus problemas hasta que recobraba su confianza. Ella asintió mostrando su complacencia cuando pidió su opinión, pero lo que más le había gustado era estar sola con él y oírlo hablar acerca de algo que realmente amaba. 

Pronto las primeras estrellas se hicieron visibles en el oscuro cielo. Las oleadas de calor del tejado se habían detenido y ya se sentía un poco de frío en el aire. Ranma había terminado de hablar acerca de sus planes, y continuaron hablando de otros temas. Entonces ambos quedaron en silencio. Akane miró el cielo buscando estrellas fugaces, pero no encontró ninguna. 

--Es hora de entrar --dijo Ranma rompiendo el silencio. 

--Pero es tan bonito estar aquí --protestó Akane. 

--Ha sido como un montón de atardeceres y, sin embargo... ¿Podrías alcanzar la bandeja? Mi brazo está dormido. 

Akane se volvió a su izquierda y, por primera vez, advirtió que Ranma seguía sosteniendo la bandeja, y que ella había estado usando su brazo como almohada. 

* * *

** Fin** **Nota del autor:**  
  
_Gracias por la lectura, y agradezco a aquellos que me escribieron sobre mi primera historia "Invierno". Esta historia nació después que una amiga me trajo sakura mochi fresco del Japón. Ella me contó que sólo estaba disponible unas pocas semanas del verano, y de ahí surgió la historia. Aquí en California hay senderos en el borde de la costa pacífica que poseen plantas con exactamente el mismo aroma que el usado en el sakura mochi. Y estoy seguro que ya han adivinado cual es mi momento favorito del día. No sé todavía que pondré en mi próxima historia "Verano", pero ya estoy pensando en eso._  
_Honestamente adoro recibir correo de los amigos que han leído mis historias. Si les han gustado, por favor suelten una linea a mailto:jpalmer@best.com_  
_Mis otras historias se pueden encontrar en mi página   
**"Primavera" 1995, Joseph Palmer**  
_


	3. Verano

_Los personajes e historias de Ranma 1/2 son copyright (c) Rumiko Takahashi y han sido usadas aquí sin permiso ni licencia.  
No se reclama derecho de propiedad alguno sobre este trabajo. Esta obra es estrictamente para uso no comercial, y ha sido creada sólo para el disfrute de los fanáticos.  
  
  
_ **_ Verano_**

  
Akane estaba ya semidespierta cuando escuchó el deslizar de la puerta al cerrarse y los pasos que venían de la habitación de al lado en dirección al vestíbulo. A juzgar por el sonido, o por la falta de sonido, era muy probablemente Ranma. A esta hora de la mañana, su padre usualmente tropezaba con las cosas, y, dado que el padre de Ranma se había ido a dormir como panda, el piso habría hecho mucho más ruido si hubiera sido él. 

El sol aún no salía, pero la luz a través de la ventana era casi roja. Akane se levantó y observó por la ventana. El cielo hacia el este estaba moteado por algunas nubes altas y una suave brisa venía del mar. Se volvió para ver a sus hermanas, que aún dormían en sus futones en el suelo. 

Kasumi parecía un ángel. Yacía bajo su manta, con su cabeza al centro de la almohada, su pelo atado con una cinta y acomodado sobre su hombro izquierdo. No había la más ligera arruga en la manta, como recién colocada, en lugar de haberlo sido la noche anterior. Una modesta sonrisa permanecía en su rostro. Se veía tan perfectamente pacífica. 

Nabiki parecía notablemente menos angelical. Había pateado su cobertor fuera durante la noche y casi salía a la mitad de su camisa de dormir. La mirada en su rostro era... pícara. Mientras Akane la miraba, rodó de nuevo hacia una posición aún más provocativa. Se preguntó por un momento cuánto pagaría Kuno por un par de fotos de ella así, y cuánto pagaría Nabiki por mantenerlas alejadas de él. 

Su atención se desvió hacia los sonidos de alguien que caminaba por el pasadizo de afuera. 

"Es Ranma que regresa", pensó. 

Espero que la puerta se deslizara de nuevo, pero en lugar de eso escuchó los sonidos de pasos que bajaban hacia la arena. Desde la ventana vio a Ranma cruzando la playa en dirección al mar. Se vistió silenciosamente y deslizó la puerta que comunicaba con el cuarto contiguo. Su padre y el panda roncaban suavemente entre los restos de la jarana de la última noche. Recogió sus zapatillas y abrió la puerta de salida. Cruzó la arena en silencio, evitando mirar o pensar acerca de Ranma en el camino. Era un truco que Tofú le había enseñado para ocultar su presencia de los demás. 

--Si no piensas en el sujeto, es más fácil esconderse de él --había dicho Tofú. 

Solia salir a escondidas con Ranma de vez en cuando, habitualmente con resultados cómicos, para esquivar a Kuno de vez en cuando. Sólo funcionaba cuando Kuno estaba pensando en su "Osage no Onna", lo que era bastante a menudo. Llegó a su lado y se quedó de pie, detrás de él, observando el amanecer. 

--Hola Akane --dijo él 

--Hola Ranma --su truco no había funcionado. 

--Es un hermoso amanecer. Me alegro que estés aquí para verlo. 

Akane no estaba tan desilusionada de que su truco hubiera fallado. Tendría que haber estado pensando en ella para haber sentido su acercamiento. 

--¿Quieres caminar por la orilla? --preguntó él. 

--Mmmm. 

Caminaron a lo largo de la playa, pasando por delante de las otras cabañas económicas y unos pocos grandes hoteles. Se detuvieron para observar a un anciano haciendo Tai-chi en la arena húmeda a la orilla del agua. Ranma quedó extasiado ante sus fluidos movimientos. El viejo finalizó su rutina y entonces hizo una profunda reverencia ante el océano. Se volvió y caminó directamente hacia Ranma y Akane. Se detuvo frente a Ranma y colocó una nudosa mano sobre su hombro. 

--El mar es un buen maestro --dijo. Sonrió a ambos y caminó alejándose de la playa. 

--¿Qué quiso decir con eso? --preguntó Akane. 

--No sé, pero creo que quiere que pensemos acerca de eso. 

Siguieron caminando hasta llegar al rompeolas que se introducía en el mar. Ranma saltó arriba y ayudó a Akane a subir sobre las piedras. Encontraron un sitio donde poder sentarse cómodos. En ese momento el borde del sol surgió por sobre el horizonte y la luz penetró a través de las nubes, enviando rayos de luz hacia el cielo. 

Akane contuvo el aliento. Esa era una vista que sólo podía verse una vez en la vida. Tanteó, buscando, y sostuvo la mano de Ranma con sus ojos fijos en el cielo. 

El corazón de Ranma golpeó en su pecho. Ante él estaba el antiguo símbolo del Japón, extendido de un lado a otro del horizonte. Se sintió como una parte de él, orgulloso de conservar las antiguas tradiciones de las artes marciales en estos días de tratos comerciales y hombres a sueldo. Supo en ese instante cuál era su sitio en este mundo. Era practicar y enseñar musabetsu kakuto, las artes marciales de estilo libre, transmitirlas de generación en generación, de padre a... 

--Es... es lo más hermoso que nunca haya visto --dijo Akane. 

El se volvió hacia ella. Su rostro brillaba ante la cálida luz del sol, su cabello ondeaba suavemente en la tibia brisa. 

--Hermoso --dijo él. Podía ver el amanecer reflejado en sus ojos, de algún modo fieros, pero ahora calmados. 

Quizá... quizá deba besarla, pensó él. Aquí estamos, solos mirando un hermoso amanecer. Esta debería ser una buena oportunidad. El corazón de Ranma empezó a latir con fuerza. Apretó la mano de Akane, ella lo miró. 

Akane observó los ojos de Akane, y vio su orgullo y algo más. Su corazón pareció detenerse. Gracias a Dios... ¡Finalmente va a hacerlo! ¡Realmente va a besarme! Sonrió y volvió su cabeza hacia él. 

Ella realmente quiere que la bese, pensó él. Cerró sus ojos y se acercó a sus labios. En ese momento revivió la historia de su compromiso, desde el momento en que la vio por primera vez, hasta los eventos de la noche anterior.  


* * *

  
Como era típico en sus vacaciones en la playa, cenaron en su habitación. Soun y Genma bebieron cerveza con su comida, y siguieron con interminables juegos de shogi, acompañados de interminables rondas de sake. Nabiki y Kasumi se retiraron temprano, mientras Akane le enseñaba los puntos más delicados del póker a él. Ella lo derrotó como era lo usual y el perdedor debió preparar los futones para sus ahora roncadores padres. Mientras ella recogía el desorden de botellas y vasos, él llevó (o más bien arrastró) a sus padres a la cama. 

--Voy a salir a tomar un poco de aire antes de acostarme --dijo él. 

Se sentó en el peldaño superior, observando fijamente a la luna sobre el horizonte. El sonido de las olas se había calmado de algún modo y se mezclaba con los chillidos de algunos pájaros inquietos y el ruido de algunas actividades humanas allá abajo, en la playa. El aire era agrio y ligeramente frío para sus brazos y piernas descubiertas. 

Akane salió vestida en una de sus túnicas azul oscura de su cuarto y cargando otra en su brazo izquierdo. Llevaba además una pequeña bandeja redonda. 

--Toma --dijo ella dándole la túnica a Ranma. 

El no tenía frío, bueno, no tanto todavía. Recibió la túnica que le ofrecía Akane y se puso de pie para ponérsela. En la bandeja había dos diminutos vasos y un pequeño jarro con sake. Se sentaron al borde del balcón y colocaron la bandeja entre ellos. Entonces Ranma escogió un vaso y Akane vertió el cálido sake en él. El, a su vez, tomó el jarrito y llenó el de ella. 

Juntaron sus vasos y Akane susurró: 

--¡Banzai! 

Ranma acercó la taza a sus labios. El había bebido sake un par de veces antes, pero nunca tranquilamente sentado como ahora. Ambos bebieron a sorbos. Akane contuvo un tosido. 

--¿Estás bien? --preguntó Ranma. 

--Mmmm, sólo me sorprendió un poco. 

--Creo que todavía debes acostumbrarte. 

Akane bebió nuevamente. 

--¿Sabe extraño, cierto? 

Sostuvo la copa en frente de ella y la examinó frente a un carguero que pasaba en el horizonte. 

--Así que, eh... ¿por qué sacaste esto? --preguntó Ranma, sosteniendo su vaso y examinándola también. 

--Algunas de mis amigas ya lo han probado, bueno... todas mis amigas ya lo han probado, y quería ver como era. Te traje un poco porque... --hizo una pausa y sacudió dramáticamente su pelo-- ¡...una chica no debe beber sola! 

Acercó la copa a sus labios y, con cautela, bebió lentamente el resto. 

Ranma volvió a llenar su vaso, preguntándose cómo se comportaría ella después de beber. Terminaron con la pequeña botella en silencio, cada uno sirviendo el vaso del otro. Los sonidos de actividad de las otras cabañas en la playa menguaron paulatinamente, el viento aumentó un poco y Ranma se sintió agradecido por la túnica. 

--Así que... ¿qué piensas? --preguntó Ranma. 

--Mi cabeza se siente rara, mi estómago está un poco revuelto, y mi cara está caliente. 

Ella dio golpecitos a sus mejillas con la palma de sus manos. 

--Aquí, siéntelo. 

Tomó la mano de Ranma y la colocó en su frente. 

--También estás un poco sonrosada... 

--¡Tengo una idea! Bajemos a la playa. 

Akane se levantó y bajó los cuatro escalones hasta la arena. Se volvió, rió y apuntó a la escalera. 

--¡Ten cuidado! ¡Es más difícil de lo que parece! 

Caminaron por la playa hasta donde las olas se vertían en la arena. Akane se quitó sus sandalias y avanzó para dejar a las olas lavar sus pies. Ranma se sentó en la arena seca. 

--Ven, ¡se siente realmente cálida! 

--Ni por nada. No creo que esté lo suficientemente cálida para mí. 

--Gallina --río Akane y pateó un poco de agua en la dirección de Ranma. Esta cayó muy cerca de su blanco. Iba a dar otro puntapié, pero huyó de regreso a la arena, perseguida por una ola más grande. Se sentó al lado de Ranma. 

--¡Oh! Me siento mareada --dijo. 

--Sólo es el sake. 

--No estoy segura que me guste. 

--No hay motivo por que apresurarse. De todos modos no deberíamos beber hasta dentro de tres años. Yo no debería hacerlo debido a mi entrenamiento. 

--Eso nunca ha parecido detener a nuestros papás... ¿o sí? 

--No, es verdad. 

Observaron las olas, sentados en silencio. Akane recogió arena en su mano y lentamente la vertió sobre los pies de Ranma. 

--¿Qué estás haciendo? --preguntó él. 

--No te muevas... ¡Voy a enterrarte en la arena! 

--A ese ritmo estaremos aquí toda la noche. 

--¿Y? ¿Acaso eso sería tan malo? 

--Ah... 

La respuesta de Ranma se atragantó en su garganta. Ella no podía estar hablando en serio... ¿o sí? 

La observó por un momento, mientras extraía puñados de arena y los vertía grano a grano sobre los dedos de sus pies. Ella se dio cuenta de su mirada y le ofreció una sonrisa que casi detuvo su corazón. 

Ella puede ser realmente hermosa a veces, pensó él. Así que esto es lo que el sake le provoca. La próxima carga de arena cayó sobre su pelo. 

--¡¿¡Qué estás haciendo!?! --gritó Ranma, sacudiendo la arena de su pelo. 

--Pensé que debía trabajar en el otro extremo ahora... tus pies ya están listos. 

--Ah... --hizo una pausa y consideró sus opciones-- Quizá debas seguir trabajando en ese lado. 

Apuntó a los dedos de sus pies, ahora algo expuestos después de su sacudida. 

--Te dije que te quedaras sentado --dijo simulando un enojo--. Ahora tendré que empezar de nuevo. 

--Disculpa. 

Así que esto es lo que le hace el sake. Ella se comporta como siempre, sólo que un poco más... 

--Ne, Ranma. Camina conmigo en las olas por un rato. 

--Pero --se levantó-- me convertiré en chica. 

--¿Y qué? ¿Qué tiene de malo ser una chica? 

--Nada, nada... Sólo... 

Akane lo miró. El estaba jugueteando con las yemas de sus dedos y parecía atemorizado. 

--¡Ajá! ¡Ya entendí...! --dijo ella. 

--¿Entendiste qué? 

--El por qué quieres quedarte como chico. 

--¿Ah sí? ¿Por qué? 

--Porque quieres besarme. 

--¡B-baka! ¿Por qué querría yo...? 

Se detuvo y empezó a jugar con sus dedos de nuevo. 

--Jé, jé. Lo sabía... 

Ella hizo una pausa. 

--Okey. 

--¿Okey? --preguntó Ranma incrédulo. 

--Dije "Okey". 

Ella se acercó. 

--Dame una mano. 

Ranma ayudó a Akane con sus pies. Ella estaba de pie ante él. Sus ojos temblaban. 

--Ranma... --dijo dulcemente-- Yo... yo... --ella cayó en sus brazos. 

--¡Akane! ¡Akane! 

La agitó con suavidad. Debe haberse desmayado por el sake, pensó. Se levantó y la cargó en sus brazos. Recorrió el camino de vuelta a través de la playa. Akane despertó y cerró sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Ranma. 

--Ranma, lo siento. Debió ser el sake. 

--Okey. ¿Puedes caminar? 

--Mmm. Pero no todavía... ¿Okey? 

Ella recostó su cabeza sobre su hombro. 

Lentamente recorrieron el camino hasta la escalinata. Se agachó y la dejó en el peldaño inferior. Cuando regresó con sus sandalias, ella sonreía. 

--Pero tú estabas... el sake... --tartamudeó. 

--Estoy bien. Sólo me levanté muy rápido. 

--Ka-wai-ku... 

--¡Ranma! 

Ella lo miró ceñudamente. Entonces sonrió. 

--Gracias por el paseo. 

Ella se volvió y saltó los peldaños, hizo una pausa para recoger la bandeja y los vasos vacíos. 

--...-ne --finalizó Ranma débilmente.  


* * *

  
Abrió sus ojos. Akane había cerrado los suyos y esperaba por él. Tomó aliento y alzó su barbilla con su mano. Cerró los ojos de nuevo y sintió un escalofrío de la cabeza a los pies. Todo parecía zumbar. Se acercó. 

--¡¡¡¡¡Kiiiyaaaa!!!!! 

Abrió sus ojos y se encontró a Akane goteando agua. 

--Ranma, no ahora... ¡Ambas somos chicas! --dijo ella. 

Miró hacia abajo para descubrir que él ahora era una ella. 

--¿Qué pasó? --preguntó. 

--Una ola pícara, supongo. 

Akane empezó a reír, y suspiró. 

--Oh, bien, regresemos y sequémonos. Al menos podremos caminar juntos por la orilla. 

Mientras caminaban de vuelta, Ranma se detuvo y observó el horizonte. 

--Ne, Ranma. ¿Qué ocurre? 

--Sólo estaba pensando lo que dijo ese anciano acerca de que el océano era un buen maestro. 

--Y... 

--No estoy seguro, pero eso a veces me recuerda a mi padre. 

* * *

** Fin** **Nota del autor:**  
  
_Gracias por leer. Este es el tercero de una serie de cuatro trabajos, ubicando a Ranma y Akane en cada una de las estaciones, "Invierno", "Primavera", "Verano" y, próximamente, "Otoño":_  
_Gracias a Nikki por su inspiración, y gracias a aquellos que han tomado el tiempo de escribir. Realmente me alegra el día el recibir vuestros mensajes._  
_Honestamente adoro recibir correo de los amigos que han leído mis historias. Si les han gustado, por favor suelten una linea a mailto:jpalmer@best.com_  
_Mis otras historias se pueden encontrar en mi página _.  
  
**"Verano" 1995, Joseph Palmer**  



	4. Otoño

  
Ganadora del premio a la mejor fanfiction de Ranma de 1995, otorgado por "The Annual & Monthly Best of Ranma Fanfic Awards"  
  
**Estaciones **de Joseph Palmer **Traducido al español por: Guillermo Riquelme Valenzuela**

  
_Los personajes e historias de Ranma 1/2 son copyright (c) Rumiko Takahashi y han sido usadas aquí sin permiso ni licencia.  
No se reclama derecho de propiedad alguno sobre este trabajo. Esta obra es estrictamente para uso no comercial, y ha sido creada sólo para el disfrute de los fanáticos.  
  
  
_

**_ Otoño_**

  
El rastrillo fue empujado suavemente a través del césped, juntando las hojas y amontonándolas a un lado. Las púas chasqueaban a través del pasto, haciendo crujir las hojas con cada golpe. 

--¿Todos los años? --llamó Ranma hacia el otro lado del patio. 

--Todos los años --contestó Akane haciendo una pausa para quitarse algunas hojas que se habían atascado en su rastrillo. 

Ranma volvió al principio de la fila de hojas en la estaba trabajando. Su pila, ahora casi hasta la altura de sus rodillas y dos veces más ancha, se extendía desde la pared trasera hasta el costado del dojo. Empezó a empujar la fila hacia la parte trasera del dojo, tres golpes con el rastrillo y luego un paso a la derecha. 

Hizo una pausa y volvió a llamar a través del patio. 

--¿Siempre hay tantas hojas? 

--Parece que este año hay muchas más que lo normal --replicó ella. 

--Oh --dijo él, abatido. 

Las hojas estaban secas y crujientes puesto que no llovía desde que la escarcha de la mañana las había cambiado de verde a rojo, dorado y amarillo. Empujó las hojas con golpes suaves, tratando de convertir el mundano trabajo de patio en alguna especie de ejercicio de artes marciales. Se concentró en cada golpe, sintiendo trabajar sus músculos. Pero su corazón no estaba en ello. 

--Así que... ¿dónde están todos? --llamó. 

--Nabiki dijo que tenía un montón de tarea, Kasumi salió a comprar víveres, y nuestros padres salieron temprano en la mañana a un viaje de entrenamiento. 

--¡Viaje de entrenamiento! --ironizó Ranma, empujando vigorosamente su rastrillo--. ¡Ellos... escogieron... HOY... para... irse... a... un viaje... de ENTRENAMIENTO...! 

Retrocedió para atacar el inicio de la pila. Agitó su rastrillo al cielo. 

--¡Y sin mi! 

--¿No habías rastrillado hojas antes? 

--No, nunca. En esta época del año papá siempre me estaba entrenando... 

Ranma interrumpió el rastrillado. 

--Ji, ji... suena como si a tu papá no le gustara rastrillar hojas. 

--Es de familia... 

Ranma regresó a sus hojas con nuevo vigor. 

--Yo soy del tipo a la que sí le gusta --dijo Akane. 

Ranma se detuvo y observó a Akane. Ella apilaba calmadamente sus hojas, sosteniendo su rastrillo muy derecho, barriéndolas más que rastrillándolas. De alguna forma parecía más crecida. Tuvo la extraña sensación de que la veía de la misma forma que luciría en algunos años más. 

--¿Qué estás viendo? --preguntó ella. 

--Oh... ah... nada... 

No mencionó su falda o sus calzas, o el suéter que le acomodaba tan perfectamente. 

--...sólo descansaba. 

--Te estás quedando atrás. 

--Sí. 

Terminó su fila y, echando otra mirada furtiva, regresó al extremo. 

--Ya estamos cerca de la pared... ¿Qué vamos a hacer con las hojas una vez que lleguemos allí? 

--Sólo apilarlas debajo de ese árbol, detrás del dojo. Vamos a hacer abono con ellas. 

--¿Y por que no simplemente las quemamos? 

--¿Te imaginas que pasaría si todos hicieran eso? ¡Nadie podría respirar en Tokyo durante semanas! 

Ranma olfateó rápidamente el aire. 

--Bueno, alguien está haciendo eso cerca de aquí. 

--Ummm. Un poco de humo huele tan bien, ¿cierto? --Akane hizo una pausa y tomó una bocanada de aire. 

El humo hizo recordar a Ranma de sus viajes de entrenamiento a través del país, caminando con su padre en senderos a través de las montañas, y en los caminos entre los campos de arroz. En el otoño siempre estaba el aroma de las hojas ardiendo y cintas de humo azul-grisáceo en el aire. 

Amontonaron las hojas bajo el árbol, trabajando en la pila hasta que casi fue tan alta como Akane. 

--Son muchas como para que quepan en la caja del abono --dijo Ranma comparando la pila con el cajón en la esquina del patio. 

--Tenemos que prepararlas antes, tu sabes. 

--¿Prepararlas? 

--Mmmmm... ¡Así! 

Akane sonrió dulcemente a Ranma y, tomando su brazo, dio un paso hacia atrás, tomó impulso y lo lanzó hacia la pila de hojas. 

--¡Waaaah! 

Ranma voló de cabeza a través del aire, tratando de planear con sus brazos, pero sin efecto. Cayó suavemente sobre las hojas que crepitaron. 

--¿Qué... --preguntó-- ...fue eso? 

Ella estaba de pie en su cabeza, viéndolo de revés. 

--Hay que quebrar las hojas, sabes... 

Se agachó para agregar 

--Es la mejor forma que se me ocurrió. 

El sol brilló a través de su pelo, lanzando destellos castaños. Las hojas anaranjadas y amarillentas del árbol creaban un fondo perfecto. 

"Desearía tener una fotografía de ella as", pensó él. "Hay veces en que ella se ve muy bonita." 

--Akane, yo... yo... --dijo suavemente. 

--¿Mmmm? --ella se agachó para acercarse. 

El extendió sus brazos sobre su cabeza y, deslizando sus dedos bajo sus pies, la levantó por el aire. Ella chilló sorprendida y con sus piernas y brazos extendidos, aterrizó en la pila al lado de Ranma. 

--Es... ¡Eso no fue justo! --tartamudeó. 

--Fue la mejor manera que se me ocurrió de aplastar las hojas --respondió él, poniendo sus manos detrás de su cabeza y empezando a silbar desafinadamente. 

Yacieron juntos sobre las hojas, mientras la brisa ocasionalmente soltaba una hoja del árbol sobre ellos. 

Akane rompió el silencio. 

--Cuando éramos pequeñas, mamá y papá hacían estas pilas grandes de hojas, y Kasumi, Nabiki y yo saltábamos sobre ellas. Cuando era un poco mayor, papá nos enseñó nuestras primeras lecciones de judo lanzándonos sobre las hojas. 

--¿"Nos"? ¿Quieres decir que a Nabiki y a Kasumi también? 

--Sip, y, durante un tiempo, papá pensó que Kasumi se convertiría en la verdadera artista marcial de la familia. 

--¿Kasumi? ¿Nuestra dulce e inocente Kasumi? --preguntó Ranma con incredulidad. 

--Ella era realmente buena, claro que ahora está fuera de práctica. Pero apuesto que te sorprendería si lo intentara. 

--Kasumi, una artista marcial. Aún no puedo creerlo. 

Ranma agitó su cabeza, sacudiendo las hojas. 

--Mmmm. Nabiki también tenía algunos movimientos bastante buenos. 

--Nabiki... 

Ranma hizo una pausa dramática. 

--¡Todavía tiene sus movimientos! Principalmente de mi bolsillo a su cartera. 

Hizo la pantomima de levantar dinero de su bolsillo trasero y ponerlo en una cartera aparentemente llena, concluyendo con un ostentoso cierre. 

Akane rió y suspiró. 

--Esta es la parte que más me gusta de rastrillar hojas... 

Juntó algunas hojas y las lanzó al aire. 

--...y realmente has tenido suerte. Algunos años llueve y las hojas se humedecen y, en otros, los fines de semana son demasiado fríos como para realmente disfrutar de las hojas. 

--Parece que habrá que rastrillar hojas nuevamente el próximo fin de semana --dijo Ranma apuntando a las hojas de árbol encima de su cabeza. 

--A veces desearía que todas cayeran de una vez... 

Ranma sonrió y, lentamente, alzó sus manos, con las palmas apuntando al árbol sobre ellos. 

--¡Mouko Takabishiya! 

En el último segundo abrió sus manos para liberar la energía. La esfera de _ki _se levantó hacía el árbol y liberó las hojas restantes. 

--Kiyaaaa --gritó Akane, y enterró su rostro en el hombro de Ranma. 

Las hojas empezaron a caer suavemente alrededor de ellos. Akane abrió sus ojos, observando la tormenta de hojas que se arremolinaban gentilmente sobre sus cabezas. El sol brilló a través de ellas, revelando sus vibrantes colores, matizados por sus tallos y venas más oscuras, contra el azul del cielo de la mañana. Los colores eran tan brillantes, tan surreales... ella nunca había visto nada así antes. Las hojas daban volteretas y flotaban alrededor de ellos, algunas caían a tierra, otras se mecían de allí para allá, como si lucharan por mantenerse un poco de tiempo más en el aire. Contuvo el aliento mientras se sentía liberada, la vista era tan improbablemente hermosa. Observó extasiada hasta que la última de las hojas cayó alrededor de ellos, sin querer que terminara, pero sin saber si no podría seguir viendo una más sin desmayarse. 

Akane suspiró y recostó de nuevo su cabeza sobre el hombro de él. Ranma gentilmente recogió un par de hojas de su pelo. Ella volvió su rostro hacía él, sus ojos se encontraron y sostuvieron la mirada. 

Empezaron entonces a reír juntos, disfrutando la alegría del momento. Akane observó a Ranma. Este era un lado de él que ella raramente veía. Siempre parecía tan, tan indolente. Difícilmente bajaba sus defensas y se permitía reír así. Después de un momento se tranquilizaron y tomaron aliento juntos, suspirando satisfechos al unísono, lo que los hizo empezar una nueva ronda de risas. 

Ella colocó de nuevo su cabeza sobre su hombro, él envolvió su brazo alrededor de ella y la sostuvo suavemente. Ella escuchó los latidos de su corazón y sintió la ascensión de su pecho con cada inspiración. El olor a polvo de las hojas se mezclaba con el aroma de su camisa y la suya. 

--Ha sido un buen año... --dijo él. 

Ella enterró su cabeza en su hombro y asintió. 

--...yo nunca había sentido como... como si tuviera un hogar --agregó. 

--No me sorprende, con tu padre arrastrándote por todo Japón. 

--A veces era divertido, sabes. Vimos un montón del país, conocimos un montón de gente. Pero esto es diferente, el tener un lugar al cual llamar hogar. 

Hizo una pausa, recogió algunas hojas y las enrolló entre sus manos. Los trozos aplastados de hojas cayeron de sus manos sobre su camisa, y los sacudió hacia la pila. 

--Ranma... ¿qué ocurre? 

--Oh... sólo estaba pensando... 

--¿En qué? 

--En mamá. 

--¿Qué pasa con ella? 

--Bueno... Sí al final puedo resolver este asunto con ella, y conservar la cabeza, seguramente querrá que papá y yo nos mudemos a su casa. 

El corazón de Akane se encogió 

--Yo... yo no había pensado en eso --dijo ella. 

Su mente empezó a elucubrar. No podía siquiera imaginar la vida sin él alrededor, más que aburrida y... vacía. Vacía era la palabra que estaba buscando, pero una vez que la encontró, fue como una puñalada de recuerdos. 

Ella pensaba con frecuencia en su madre, las más pequeñas cosas en la casa le traían recuerdos de ella, el sabor de ciertas comidas, o a veces sólo sentarse en el mismo lugar del patio donde ella se había sentado cuando niña, y disfrutar un diluvio de felices recuerdos. 

Más tarde, después de que la herida había sanado, había otros recuerdos buenos. Su padre quedándose en casa para cuidarlos, tratando obstinadamente de estar a cargo, aunque fueran las chicas las que realmente llevaban la casa. 

Entre esas épocas había una piscina oculta de oscuridad que ella evitaba, pero en la cual ahora estaba ahogándose. 

--Akane... 

Ranma tocó su hombro. 

--Akane... ¿estás bien? 

--Ranma... 

Ella volvió su rostro y lo enfrentó. 

--Nunca me dejes. 

Su barbilla tembló y lágrimas acudieron a sus ojos. Enterró su rostro en su brazo y empezó a sollozar suavemente. 

--¿Eh...? 

Ranma estaba superado por la confusión. ¿Qué había hecho? ¿Qué debía hacer ahora? 

Su primera opción, iniciar una pelea, no parecía tener mucho mérito dadas las circunstancias. Su segunda opción... Bueno, nunca antes había necesitado una segunda opción con Akane.. Necesitaba tiempo para pensarlo. Puso sus brazos alrededor de ella y trató de pensar en algo que decir. Akane sólo empezó a llorar más fuerte. 

--III... ¡m-m-mala estrategia! --dijo audiblemente, sorprendiéndose a sí mismo... 

...así que la soltó con rapidez. 

--¡Baka! --sollozó Akane. 

Ella agarró su muñeca y empujó su brazo de regreso alrededor de ella. 

Ranma la abrazó de nuevo. Podía sentir el calor de su cuerpo presionando contra el suyo, podía sentir la esencia de su pelo, una mezcla de shampoo, hojas y chica. Empezó a mecerla suavemente, mientras las hojas crujían bajo ellos. Todavía era un misterio para él lo que estaba pasando. Un momento antes estaban riendo juntos y ahora Akane estaba llorando en sus brazos. Se sentía desvalido. Algo estaba hiriendo a Akane y no había nada que él pudiera hacer sobre eso. Deseaba irracionalmente que apareciera un oponente visible, alguien con quien luchar por ella. 

Ella lloró por un tiempo, mientras su respiración se tranquilizaba. Tomó una entrecortada inspiración y se tranquilizó. 

--Está bien, está bien --repetía Ranma una y otra vez, acariciando su pelo. 

--Lo siento --dijo ella finalmente, con suavidad. 

--Realmente está bien. 

Ranma continuaba acariciando su pelo, alternando sus dedos alrededor de él. 

Akane sollozó un poco 

--Lo siento, es sólo que a veces recuerdo que cuando mamá... 

Tomó aliento, tratando de contener las lágrimas. Estudió a Ranma por un momento, entonces asumió una mirada resuelta. Tomó una profunda inspiración y empezó a soltar las palabras que contenía. 

--Cuando mamá murió, tuvimos parientes yendo y viniendo durante semanas. Luego uno a uno nos dejaron, hasta que una mañana me levanté y sólo estaban papá y mis hermanas en la mesa del desayuno. Seguía esperando que mamá llegara en cualquier momento. Durante semanas pensé que ella llegaría a la mesa del desayuno como siempre lo hacía. Por mucho tiempo apenas hablé con alguien. Sólo me encerraba en mi habitación y lloraba porque me sentía tan vacía y pensaba que era tan injusto que mamá se hubiera ido. Recordándolo ahora, debe haber sido igual de duro para ellos. 

--Entonces una noche soñé con ella. Fue tan real. Estábamos en el dojo, practicando juntas, lo que era chistoso porque nunca antes me habían interesado mucho las artes marciales. No es que ella haya dicho algo que pueda recordar, era sólo el sentimiento de que debía dejarla ir, y de que ella me amaba y que se sentía orgullosa de mí... 

Akane dejó salir un suspiro y se recostó sobre las hojas. 

--Antes de que amaneciera, me puse un gi y fui al dojo. Me senté y observe el tablero del dojo hasta que el sol salió, y empecé a hacer todos los ejercicios que siempre veía hacer a papá. Todos mal hechos, por supuesto. El llegó un poco después y me vio practicando. Entonces me mostró la forma correcta de hacer esos ejercicios. Creo que fue la primera vez que lo veía sonreír de nuevo. 

--Más tarde Kasumi llegó corriendo llamando a papá y diciendo que yo estaba perdida. ¡Debería haber visto que cara puso!" 

Akane rió un momento. 

Ranma no sabía que decir. Arrastrado a una casa extraña, comprometido con una chica desconocida... todo eso parecía haberle ocurrido a alguien más, hacía mucho tiempo. Lentamente, día a día, Akane se había convertido en una parte estable y cómoda de su demasiado frecuentemente movida existencia pero, hasta ahora, él no había pensado en eso. 

Pensó entonces en la vida lejos de Akane. No verla más a la hora del desayuno, ir caminando solo a la escuela. No poder ni siquiera estar en la misma escuela con ella. 

Akane observó la preocupación que surgió en su rostro. 

--Siento haber vertido todo eso sobre ti, Ranma. Es extraño, pero ya no hiere tanto pensar en ello ahora que finalmente se lo he contado a alguien. 

Extraños sentimientos atraparon a Ranma. Se sentía comprometido por la confianza que Akane había puesto al abrirse a él, pero los mismos pensamientos de estar lejos de ella estaban royéndole. Se sentía como su protector, pero al mismo tiempo le gustaba lo fuerte e independiente que era ella. Quería decirle que él nunca se iría, pero de algún modo sabía que su deber hacia su madre no le permitiría cumplir esa promesa. Aunque ellos estuvieran comprometidos, aún no era tiempo de hacer saber a sus padres que sus deseos eran los mismos, al menos no oficialmente. Había una palabra para lo que él estaba sintiendo, pero aún no estaba listo para ella. 

Extendió su mano y tocó su mejilla. Su piel se sentía cálida y suave. Ella pareció un poco sorprendida, pero sonrió. Su corazón saltó en su pecho y repentinamente supo que ellos estaban a punto de besarse, y que la sensación de pánico que siempre había sentido antes había desaparecido. En su lugar había un sentimiento mucho más fuerte que cualquier que hubiera conocido antes. 

Ella sintió su toque en la mejilla, sus dedos y la palma endurecidas por años de entrenamiento. Había sido cogida por sorpresa. Ranma no era muy afectuoso, y había estado muy callado durante los últimos minutos. Había algo en su mirada, una confianza tranquila que con frecuencia desaparecía cuando los dos estaban a solas. 

"Finalmente vamos a besarnos", pensó ella, a medias aliviada, a medias tratando de implantar psiquicamente la sugestión en su cabeza. 

El hizo una pausa para mirarla, para realmente mirarla. Ella tenía ojos realmente hermosos, pensó. Con el brillo del sol podía ver que eran castaños y con rayas negras en sus pupilas. Ella tenía pestañas largas y espesas, como una modelo, peso su frente era delgada y elegante. Su nariz, hermosa. Finalmente se detuvo en el detalle más pequeño. Casi como la de un niño. Su labio inferior se extendió un poco, dando a su sonrisa un toque de dulzura. 

Realmente se está tomando su tiempo, pensó ella. Y probablemente debo verme horrorosa, con los ojos hinchados y el pelo revuelto. 

El se acercó, podía sentir su dulce aliento y sentir su calidez en su rostro. Contuvo el aliento y, cerrando sus ojos, dejó que sus labios tocaran los de ella. Quería recordar este momento, grabarlo en su mente. Sintió el calor de sus labios en los suyos, el perfume de su esencia mezclado con el de las hojas polvorientas. Escuchó las hojas crujiendo bajo ellos, y en los árboles sobre ellos. Se besaron por un instante... y otro... y otro... 

Lentamente se separó, y abrió sus ojos. Ella abrió los suyos y revolotearon de un lado al otro, deteniéndose un instante en cada uno de los suyos. 

Ella lo abrazó con fuerza, y sonrió secretamente contra su pecho. 

"Gracias a Dios", pensó ella. Finalmente nos besamos y nad... 

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el sonido de hojas crujiendo, mientras Kasumi y Nabiki aterrizaban junto a ellos. 

--¡Guau, Akane! ¡No está mal para ser la primera vez! --dijo Nabiki. Una gran sonrisa brilló en su rostro. 

--Y justo a tiempo, además. No puedo seguir atrasando el almuerzo eternamente, saben --agregó Kasumi. Entonces sonrió y lanzó puñados de hojas al aire. Ellas cayeron como confetti sobre ellos. 

--Yo le daría, hummm... un ocho -- entonó Nabiki. 

--Que tacaña --replicó Kasumi. 

Un cartel de madera con el número "10" apareció entre las hojas. Ranma lo alcanzó y extrajo un panda sonriente. 

--¡Ja, ja, ja, Tendo-kun! --Soun emergió de las hojas con ríos de lágrimas desde sus ojos-- ¡Finalmente hemos tenido éxito! 

Soun y Genma-panda lanzaron hojas al aire. Luego fueron acompañados por Nabiki y Kasumi. En segundos el aire estaba lleno de hojas y de las risas de padres y hermanas. Cuando las hojas finalmente cayeron, Ranma y Akane no estaban a la vista. 

En el corredor entre el dojo y la casa, Akane se volvió a un todavía ruborizado Ranma. 

--Ranma, espera un segundo. 

--¿Qué? 

--Esto. 

Akane se levantó en la punta de sus pies y besó firmemente a Ranma. Ella se separó, le pestañeó, y saltó fuera de la casa. 

Ranma la observó irse agitando su cabeza. Realmente ha sido un muy buen año, pensó... 

Sus dedos tocaron sus labios... 

* * *

** Fin** **Nota del autor:**  
  
_Gracias por leer. Espero que la hayan disfrutado. Esta es la historia final de la serie "Estaciones": Invierno, Primavera, Verano y Otoño._  
_Disculpen si tomó un poco de tiempo para que saliera esto. He estado un poco más que ocupado en el trabajo (verifiquen en para descubrir por qué...)_  
_Gracias a Nikki por la inspiración, y gracias a aquellos que se han tomado su tiempo para escribirme. Realmente me alegra recibir sus mensajes._  
_Honestamente amo recibir email de los compañeros que han leído mis historias._  
_Si les han gustado, por favor suelten una linea a mailto:jpalmer@best.com_  
_Mis otras historias se pueden encontrar en mi página _  
_Esta historia fue completamente escrita en un computador Psion, serie 3A._.  
  
**"Otoño", Noviembre 12, 1995, Joseph Palmer**  



End file.
